Chapter 47
Chapter 47 is the forty-seventh chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Dye You is surprised that Ge Chen broke out of her spell - the Spirit Ring reveals her as the true Malkavian princess. She makes his blood out of control, then tries to defeat him, but fails. She tries to make him drink her blood, after he reveals his identity and goal, and Ge Chen realizes that the Zhui Yan Butterfly is in her body. His comrades arrive. Dye You tries to use Lilla as a shield, but Yue Jian hits her with the Sui Xi Bing Lin. Lilla, Fraser and Ge Chen banish the Zhui Yan from Dye You's body, and this time they destroy it. Dye You's father tries to stop them, but he is late. He reveals that the Zhui Yan is Dye You's other half. Description To Ge Chen's question, Dye You is not expressing guilt. She opens a fan, and on her hand the Spirit Ring starts to shine. Ge Chen realizes that she is the true Malkavian princess. She is surprised that he could escape from her hypnosis, and acknowledges that she underestimated him. The ring of skull surrounding her starts to move and she says that he should continue his dream. His bloodthirst suddenly gets stronger, but he refused to give in to her magic. He summons the Liu Gang Sword, and makes an attack, which enrages Dye You, since it is her home. She makes an attack with the skull circle, which is cut down by Ge Chen. He hits the fan out of her hand, then lifts his weapon to her neck. He identifies himself ans the Ventrue prince, and also states that his mission is to borrow the Spirit Ring. Dye You presses his sword to her neck, drawing blood and offers it to him. Ge Chen - still feeling raging blood lust - is tempted by her, but he realizes that her blood is poisoned. He also asks about her relations with the Zhui Yan Butterfly, when it dawns upon him that it is in her. Dye You starts to mutter a spell when Fraser, Lilla, and Yue Jian arrive on scene. Lilla sends Fraser to deal with the skull circle. Dye You knocks Ge Chen aside, and tries to use Lilla as a living shield. She uses the Spirit Ring to make Lilla dizzy Yue Jian tries to help. She summons a few Sui Xi Bing Lin dagger, and manages to hit her with three of them, much to Yue Jian's surprise. Ge Chen urges Lilla ad Fraser to recite the small to banish the Zhui Yan from Dye You's body. They do it, and this time, once it is out of her body, they destroy it. Dye You's father tries to stop them. He gathers her daughter's unconscious body, and reveals, that the Zhui Yan was Dye You's other half. Fun Facts * Dye You uses spells from the Dementation Discipline ** I'ncubus Passion': The Cainite using Incubus Passion doubles or triples his or her victim's emotional intensity. The vampire cannot choose the emotion, merely amplify what is already present. This power works on other Cainites as well as mortals. ** Passion: Amplify or dull emotions present in the victim. Category:Chapter